Fifty Shades of Trying
by CallMePia
Summary: Fifty shades spoiler. Arizona is looking to try something new with her wife, will they be able to handle all fifty shades? 2 shot maybe? or more? let me know. I only own my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I know I haven't finished up my other story but this one was burning a hole in my skull. This is probably just gonna be a few shots unless you guys ask for more.

I own no characters.

No plane crash,no Sofia.

Enjoy and comment.

I sigh audibly as I fiddle with my keys to open my apartment door. I finally push it open to see my beautiful blonde haired wife sitting on the couch with a glass of white wine and a book.

"Hey beautiful" I say as I plop down on the couch next to her.

"Hi baby, how was your shift?" she says not taking her eyes off the book.

"It was normal,boring...are you still reading that fifty shades of something?" I say rolling my eyes. That book has taken up my wife's life for two weeks now.

"Yes! it's so good! and it's fifty shades of grey! but I'm almost done with this one and I can go to the second book!" My wife says excitingly.

"There's another one?! how many shades could there be?" I huff standing up and going to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of red wine.

"There are three: Fifty shades of grey,Fifty shades darker, and Fifty shades freed" She says biting her lip.

"So what some guy gets his kicks from beating chicks then fucking their lights out?" I chuckle resuming my seat next to my wife.

"No! oh it's so much more complex then that! basically this wealthy CEO Christian Grey had a horrible childhood, his mom was on crack and had pimps coming in and out of the house all the time and he was physically and emotionally abused so then he grew up got adopted by a nice family, and the mom had a friend named Elena, much older than him, who dominated him for most of his life-which he thought helped at that time, so as he grew up he became a dom to other women. He used BDSM as a coping mechanism, and a way to control every aspect of his life." She finishes taking a sip of her wine.

"Wow.. he's one fucked up guy." I chuckle.

"Fifty shades of fucked up to be exact. When he gets a new submissive he makes them sign this contract that has everything they can and can not do." She laughs.

"Like what?"

"Like they have to eat every single day and can't miss a meal,he has to pick out what they wear,they can't talk back or roll their eyes, they have to work out a certain amount of times every week and they have to get a full 8 hours of sleep when they aren't with him,he has to know exactly where you are and what your doing at all times and he gets super possessive and jealous,and if you don't comply you get whipped or spanked or something and there's like soft limits and hard limits,soft being what you can do and hard being what you won't do. He has a whole list consisting of butt plugs, genital clamps, anal beads, dildos and vibrators." She finished a little out of breath.

"Wow" I breath out.

"Then! he meets this women Ana who is kinda mousy but he finds her unconditionally beautiful and he wants to take her on as a submissive but it turns out she just doesn't like to be hit and so they end up falling in love and she breaks down walls for him and makes him see life differently."

"Well! that was a lot!"I poke her side.

"Im sorry! it's just so good! and I'm in love!" She giggles swatting my hand.

"So would you be a submissive?"I look up at her jokingly.

"Honestly? Yes." She says as I choke on my wine.

"What?"

"I mean of course only for my wife, I would only allow you to dominate me." She says licking her lips.

"Really?" I squeak out.

"Yes really, look it's late, I'm gonna put the book on the coffee table and tomorrow if you wanna take a look and read a little go for it." she says laying the book of the glass table.

"You really want us to do this?" I look at my wife seriously.

"Just look at it Calliope, please, that's all." she says standing and taking my hand. "Now lets go to bed, Mrs. Robbins." She says giggling as I stand and follow her to our bedroom.

From: Dr. Arizona Robbins  
Subject: The book  
Date: 1 March 2013  
To: Dr. Callie Torres

Dear Mrs. Torres

I trust you slept well. I apologize for not being there when you woke up.

Have you took a look at the book?

Looking forward to hearing your thoughts.

Arizona Robbins

Wife, Pediatric surgeon, Department head.

From: Dr. Callie Torres  
Subject: The book  
Date: 1 March 2013  
To: Dr. Arizona Robbins

Dear Ari

It's fine! I got some good sleep! and yeah I read some it was interesting lol but why are you emailing me? we have text for a reason, Arizona! oh wait.. are you trying to be like Ana and Christian? lol

Callie Torres

From: Dr. Arizona Robbins  
Subject: Omg!  
Date: 1 March 2013  
To: Dr. Callie Torres

Dear Calliope,

Ugh yes! we have to get into character if we're gonna do this! come on please, just try for me?

Arizona Robbins

Wife, Pediatric surgeon, Department head.

From: Dr. Callie Torres  
Subject: Omg!  
Date: 1 March 2013  
To: Dr. Arizona Robbins

Dear Ari

Are you sure you want to try this we would have to buy kinky shit, butt plugs, vibrates, whips, we have hand cuffs. I mean.. I think it's worth a try.. but if I do this I would control every aspect of your life other than work, shitting, and peeing. Are you ready for that?

Callie Torres

From: Dr. Arizona Robbins  
Subject: Omg!  
Date: 1 March 2013  
To: Dr. Callie Torres

Dear Calliope

Yes.. I'm sure. Yes we have to buy all that, except, lets start slow with the spankings, you can just use your hand until I get comfortable. Yes baby, I'm ready for that, plus if its too much we'll stop, ok? I do want to try this.. it exercises trust, I read that some women did it with their husbands and it brought them closer..if you're okay with this Calliope, I am.

Arizona Robbins

Wife, Pediatric surgeon, Department Head.

From: Dr. Callie Torres  
Subject: Let's do this.  
Date: 1 March 2013  
To: Dr. Arizona Robbins

Dear Arizona

That's Mrs. Robbins to you.

Callie Torres

Wife, Orthopedic surgeon, Department head.

******  
So? I don't know if this is a good idea or not.. it's like AU but it's not at the same time? help me out wahh lol


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:I'm so happy most of you like it, I was really on the fence so thank you so much. For those who kind of want Arizona as a Dom I'm taking that into consideration. Now, for those who don't like this, I'm begging you, don't read it, period. I'm sorry you didn't like my stories, or the way I formatted it but you know it's my damn story,not yours. I don't do what I do for anyone but me,ok? Maybe if you got off guest we can talk a little more? :)

-and a thank you to Brels for pm-ing me. You're amaz.

For those who are still holding on..

Enjoy

I only own my mind.

Arizona

I can't help the smile that forms on my face as I walk across the road to get to my shared apartment. I can't believe Callie agreed to do this. she's been reading that book all week to get a feel of her character. we agreed to go to a sex shop on our day off, tomorrow. I am a little worried how it's going to be but we decided we should switch roles every week, and weekends we would just be us. of course, I'm first.

"Hey Calliope..I mean.. .." I stumble over my words as shut the apartment door behind me.

"Hello.. how was work?" Callie says putting down the book on the coffee table

"It was pretty good, how was your day off?" I say smiling.

"Good I finished the first book.. so tomorrow we can go to Dicky's" she says coming to stand in front of me.

"Yes Ma'am" I say obediently

"We'll take a bath tonight" she mumbles fingering the hem of my shirt.

"Of course. We aren't starting tonight are we?"

"No, we aren't.. I just wanna be us tonight so no 'Master' or 'Ma'am' or ' ' okay sweetie?" Callie says kissing my cheek.

"That's fine baby... I can't believe we're doing this." I say nervous.

"do you not want to? are you having second thoughts?"

"No not second thoughts just anxious I guess. I never thought you would agree."

"Well like you said it could be a good experience and if we don't like it we'll stop, okay?" she says kissing my forehead.

"Okay.. lets go take that bath.. I just wanna soak with you" I say kissing her and leading my wife into our bathroom.

Callie

I slowly open my heavy lids to see a mass of blonde hair on the pillow in front of me. I reach out my hand and lightly comb through my wife's beautiful locks.

"Mmm Good morning .." Ari says groggy.

"Oh Good morning to you Arizona" I say chuckling.

"Mmm.. breakfast?" She says turning over and kissing my nose.

"Callie! Come on!" I hear Ari say from the living room.

"Is that how you talk to your master, Arizona? don't make me take you over my knee, and you know I'm a woman of my words." I say walking into the living room and picking up my purse from the counter.

"... I... we're really starting today?" she says shifting her weight to her left foot to her right.

"Of course, Arizona, lets go. now."

"Yes ma'am"

As we walk into the sex store, ironically called Dicky's I look around and see a variety of contraptions everywhere.

"So Im thinking a few different sizes of strap-ons?" Ari says browsing the wall of dildos.

"Yeah and some butt plugs, genital clamps, whips-

"I'd rather not start with the genital clamps, I-

"You're the one who wanted this, Anastasia" I say jokingly.

"I know" Arizona says rolling her eyes.

" did you just roll your eyes at me?" I say taking a handful of her left ass cheek in my hand effectively pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am it won't happen again.." she says looking down.

"Can I help you too ladies with anything?" I release her cheek as I hear a sales women say from behind me.

"Uhm yes actually are there adjustable genital clamps around here?" I say walking towards the sales woman.

"Oh! yes! if you just look straight on that back wall on the far corner this is quit a few that you can easily adjust." she says looking Arizona up like she's a piece of meat.

"Oh thank you!" Ari says smirking at the lady as she walks away.

"What the fuck was that?" I hiss grabbing Arizona's arm hard.

"What?!"

"Where you flirting with her?!"

"No!"

"No what?"

"No Ma'am, I'm sorry" she says looking down.

"Good. now come on"

God.. I hope I wasn't too harsh.. I know Arizona wasn't flirting but it was how I should act. I played my role.. I guess.

"Ari..."

"It wasn't.. you did good. don't get out of character." My wife says looking into my eyes.

"How about this one? it's pink!"

"Pink? no. Black yes." I say smirking and picking up the black nipple clamps and genital clamps.

"Okay, now strap ons" Ari says walking to the big wall.

"How about 6,7, and 8 inch?

"Sounds good" Arizona says taking my hand.

"And whips-

"Cal.. can we not at first?... I-

"No it's okay. we'll start with hands." I say hooking my pointer finger under her chin and kissing her lips.

"Now get your ass in the car." I say smirking.

Arizona

As we enter our shared apartment my anxiety melts away. I know Calliope would never hurt me.

"So Arizona, how about a bath then we can try out our new items" I hear Callie day behind me.

"Uh.. Yes.. Ma'am..." I say stuttering..

"Go start the bath and strip. now"

I hurry into the bathroom and start the minnie hot tub. God the way she commands me is...

"Your not stripped yet, " Calliope says from my left.

"Oh! I'm sorry.. I was uh just starting the bath" I say as I peal off all of my clothes.

I've never been very shy around anyone but I know I can be completely myself around Calliope. She's never been very shy either. I think that's important in a relationship. I think people take too much time worrying about what the other is going to think. I always say just be comfortable in your skin and anyone who doesn't think it's beautiful.. well that means there is something wrong with them, not you.

I finish taking off all my clothes as I step toward Callie.

"Would you like me to rid you of your clothes ?" I say innocently.

"Please do, Arizona."

I began to pull my wife's tight shirt off her tan body and throw it somewhere in the bathroom, then I reach behind her and pop open her bra while looking into her dark eyes. I then sink to my knees slowly and look up at her as I unbutton her skinny jeans and pull them down olive legs along with her panties. I look up at her as she kicks them off.

"Good girl" Calliope whispers down to me. "Stand."

I slowly stand up on my feet and bite my lip.

"God.. you know what that does to me, Arizona."

"Im sorry Ma'am."

"Get in the tub, and scoot up enough." she says sternly.

I climb into the tub and scoot up so Calliope can get in behind me. I feel her slip behind me and place her legs on either side of me, pulling my back flush to her front.

Callie

I slip behind Ari and place my legs on either side of her, pulling her back flush against my front. I take a little soap and lather it into my wife's skin as I feel her lean back against my chest. I began to rub the soap into her thighs, inching closer and clo-

"Calliope... please..." my wife breaths out.

I take my middle finger and circle her clit slowly.

She then widens her tan legs more and swings it over the edge of the tub.

I shove my middle finger deep into her tight core and curl it right at the spot that makes her screa-

"CALLIOPEEEE!"

I smirk against her shoulder as I add another finger into her depths pumping in and out, deeper and deeper.

"Please.. god... I'm gonna..gonna.." Arizona moans.

I continue to ram my fingers into my wife as I take my left hand up to her left tit and flick her nipple as I feel it harden under my touch. I feel her pussy clench hard around my fingers.

"AHHOHMYGODDCALLIEEEE"

I lay my head back against the tub and moan.. god.. I feel her muscles clamping my fingers pulling me in deeper. Then releasing me. I watch as my beautiful blonde's chest heaves.

"That was just the beginning, Arizona." I say as she looks up to me with heavy lids.

Im sorry that was pretty short. But I hope you enjoyed a little bit of it at least. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who looked past my flaws and enjoyed this story.

I want to say that I don't think i will continue this story anymore. I'm not sure if I will continue my other story, New Outlook. My reasoning is pretty simple, I just don't want to put in work for something that people hate, you know? I just don't understand the people who read my story and absolutely loathe it but continue to read it and give me rude comments. I just don't think it's nice. if someone wanted to pm me and give me ideas and grammar checks and help me that would of been constructive, but telling me how I write like a little kid and how this is terrible, gets you and I no where. I'm sure most of you don't care and feel like I'm being stupid, but this is how I truly feel, and I hope you respect that.

If anyone wants to take this story and make it into there own, go for it! Just pm me so I can know and read it! :)

Again, thank you to those who just liked my story and still enjoyed it.

If anyone wants to talk please pm me :)

Thank you again. Bye :)


End file.
